Sakura's Moment
by kitsunegal-chan
Summary: yyhxnaruto crossover The pink haired kunoichi ran down the sunbeaten forest path, tree limbs and wickedly curved thorns reaching out to cut and bruise her face, arms, legs, anywhere exposed, but she didn’t slow down. She had to keep running, running away
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I totally love Sakura and I hate the way she is always being dogged on the show about being weak, so this is my tribute to her!

Disclaimer: I…..sniff….don't own Naruto! ….sobs….

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi ran down the sun-beaten forest path, tree limbs and wickedly curved thorns reaching out to cut and bruise her face, arms, legs, anywhere exposed, but she didn't slow down.

She had to keep running, running away from the image that she was trapped in, away from the girl that the entire village of Konoha had labeled her as.

Weak.

She was not weak! She wasn't just some weight that her teammates had to bear, she wasn't the helpless girl that needed saving!

She could do this, all of it, the training and the missions, all alone! And she would. That's why she ran. Away from everyone and everything in Konoha.

Hot tears stung her anger-filled eyes, but a determined hand reached up and roughly wiped them away. Her bare feet slapped the burning ground as she passed through a treeless field in the forest, depriving the girl's battered body of the tree's shade. But she didn't care.

Even as her feet were scorched and blisters formed, even as every muscle in her body screamed for relief, for rest, she ran. Her emerald eyes held a fierce look that was foreign to the young kunoichi, and her body moved with such determination that it seemed that she would never be stopped. Nothing would stop her, _no one_ would stop her.

She grimaced and ran faster as thoughts of her team surfaced in her mind, trying to escape the images flashing in front of her eyes as she dashed haphazardly through the thick underbrush. Trying to outrun the worst moment she had ever experienced with her team.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Sakura was walking to training about two hours late, moving sleekly through the crowds that were as much a part of Konoha's bustling streets as the bare ground beneath her feet. As she approached the forest, she saw something off to her left that caught her eye. She shifted her gaze immediately, but only saw the bushes near the forest edge moving slightly.

She shrugged, guessing it was an animal, and continued on her way, her fatal mistake. Even as she began to near team 7's training site for the day, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Every once in a while she would look behind her, but not once did she see anything…until…

SNAP.

She froze as she heard a snap to her right, a little behind her, but close, _very_ close. She whirled around again, her emerald eyes searching every inch of the scene behind her, but saw nothing but the forest she had seen for the past fifteen minutes.

Sighing in relief, she turned around to resume walking, but as she did her horrified eyes were greeted with none other than the stone cold eyes that so resembled those she knew so well. Itachi. Before she could think she was reaching for the kunai pouch strapped to her leg, only to find Itachi had grabbed her arm in the movement. She tried again, this time striking out a blow straight to his face.

He stepped back a few feet, but didn't let go of her arm. She tried to run anyway, a fruitless attempt that she knew would fail. He looked up, his face completely undamaged from her punch, but anger in his eyes.

Her scream was burning in her throat, but she couldn't make a sound. She couldn't take her eyes off this vision of terror, his crimson red eyes. He effortlessly threw her into the nearest tree, splintering the wood and sending a huge crack up the trunk. He pulled her half-conscious form up and ruthlessly kicked her.

No words escaped his lips.

Drawing his kunai he pressed it to her cheek, instantly drawing a thin red line. He pulled it back and slashed at her with full force, grazing her stomach and slashing through her shirt as a blur snatched her away and far from reach.

Itachi didn't spare them a glance as he disappeared, leaving nothing behind but spirals of smoke and a small piece of paper.

It floated down on the light breeze into a pale hand.

Onyx eyes scanned it intently.

It read, "You are far too easy to harm, little brother. To fight you now wouldn't be entertaining. You are as weak as your weakest teammate."

Sasuke tore the paper to shreds, his hardened eyes scanning Sakura's battered form for broken bones, serious cuts. Naruto knelt over her, shaking her prone form over and over, yelling at her to wake up.

He knew his brother was right, and it burned inside him. But he knew that if he ever wanted to defeat Itachi without constantly having to save Sakura, he had to do something. And that's exactly what he did.

Sasuke kicked Sakura.

Hard.

Naruto looked at his fellow teammate incredulously, briefly wondering if he had lost his God-given mind and then quickly deciding he didn't care and would beat him to a pulp anyway.

"YOU IDIOT!" He screamed, lunging at the Uchiha prodigy, "WHAT ARE YOU, ITACHI'S SIDEKICK?"

Sasuke used Naruto's momentum to toss him into the next zip code, leaving him alone with his job.

He had to fix this.

Now.

He kicked the girl's prone form again, this time forcing blood from her mouth, the thick, dark red liquid pooling below her mouth.

He winced.

He hated to do this, but he had to kill Itachi. It was his mission, and it consumed him. He kicked her one last time, deciding that if she didn't wake up this time, he'd find another way.

But, unfortunately, she began to sit up, moaning softly. It took her a minute to gain her bearings, and Sasuke wanted her full attention for what he was about to say, so he waited. After a few moments, she looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

But the smile faded as she saw the hardness and cool look in his eyes.

"You're weak."

His voice rang out through the empty forest, and sliced Sakura's heart like a knife.

"Wh-what? Sasuke-kun, I-"

"Are weak, and your holding me back." He finished.

Sakura's eyes shone with hurt. Sasuke expected her to start crying, or beg him to stop, or _something_, but she didn't. She just looked at him. And then she looked at the ground before silently struggling to get up.

She felt her bones creak unnaturally as she began to stand, but pretended not to notice, even when blood began to drip off of her face from the cut Itachi made. It was really deep, even Sasuke noticed its depth.

With a twinge, Sakura realized that she would probably carry that for the rest of her life.

But she didn't need to think about it right now, she turned slowly away from the boy she had loved and thought her friend, her only good bye consisting of her murmuring to say goodbye to Naruto and Kakashi for her.

Sasuke watched silently as his now former teammate limped away from him for what he believed was the last time.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

By the time the memory had finished, Sakura had run all she could. The tears that she had forbidden to fall now flowed down her face in hot streaks before reaching her chin and falling to the dirt, making small wet spots in the dust.

Sakura watched through bleary eyes as more and more wet spots began to gather around hers. She looked up in confusion; she couldn't have made all of those! But the reason for the new wet spots became clear shortly afterward as the sound of thunder echoed in her ears as it ripped across the sky.

Then, as if some unseen force had sliced open the clouds, the rain poured. Sakura was caught by surprise and yelped as the freezing water splashed against her bruised, sore form.

She scrambled to find shelter, but was afraid to move too much. After all the running she had done today, she doubted her wounds could take much more stress without reopening, and blood loss was definitely the LAST thing she nee-'

Even as Sakura thought these words the cut in her stomach opened, an occurrence Sakura marked with a painful moan. Blood soon stained her legs as the rain washed it down her body and into the tear/rain soaked ground. Disregarding any care for her other wounds, Sakura ripped through the forest until she stumbled upon a small cave, just big enough for two people.

It was located in the side of a steep hill, nearly vertical, so there was very little water inside the cave, and it was almost tall enough for Sakura to stand straight up in. It looked more like a hole in the rock than a cave because it was only four feet into the rock and about five feet wide.

Sakura clambered up into the small haven and immediately pulled out a damp role of cloth with which she bandaged herself, so as to not allow her blood's smell to allure every predator in the woods to her.

Fortunately, the rain continued to pour all night, washing any and every scent from the air. Not only was Sakura safe from animals, but she was sure now that even Kakashi's dogs couldn't track her.

With these thoughts on her mind and a small smile gracing her lips, Sakura lay down on her side, back placed firmly against the back of the small hole.

Her one and only dry blanket consumed her entire body and fanned out a little on the stone floor, keeping her body heat to her.

A kunai held tightly in her left hand completed the picture as the young, bleeding, tired, but content kunoichi fell asleep.

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi walked casually into his first period class as if he had no care in the world. He strolled down the rows of students to the back row to sit beside a tall orange-headed boy who appeared to be completely consumed in figuring out what half of two was.

No one looked up as he passed them, though class had begun forty minutes earlier. Not even the teacher bothered with him as he put his feet up on his desk and promptly fell asleep.

The only time he stirred was twenty minutes later, when a sudden feeling of being watched struck him. He reluctantly opened his almond eyes and looked blearily around his classroom.

No one.

Class had ended apparently. Just as casually as he had walked in, he got up and started out, but stopped short as something caught his eye.

A blue something.

He walked over to the window and looked out, to find the smiling face of the grim reaper looking back at him.

Now normally someone looking at the bright-blue haired deity floating just outside their third story window would scream, but Yusuke yawned.

"What?" He asked flatly, sleep muddling his voice.

The cheerful ambiance that seemed to follow Botan everywhere seemed to waver, only for a second, but Yusuke caught it.

He eyed her suspiciously….'What the he-' Her voice brought him back to reality.

"You have a mission Yusuke…" She trailed off.

"Alright, what demon needs his butt kicked?" He asked, resuming his bored tone.

"No, Yusuke. This is a matter of much graver importance. Now come on, we have to leave immediately." With these words she forcefully dragged him out of the window and flew off into the sky.

* * *

At Koenma's Palace

* * *

"Hn."

Koenma turned his worry-ringed eyes briefly from his mountain of papers to glare at the fire apparition before quickly turning back to a certain book that he was intent on reading. Kurama and Hiei were standing in the huge space that was Koenma's office, watching the prince work uncharacteristically hard on some problem that seemed to be gnawing at his mind.

Kurama coughed politely, receiving the blunt force of Koenma's glare, if only for a second, before his tired eyes snapped back to what they were doing. It was absolutely silent in the room.

'Hn, fox, what are we doing here?' Hiei asked mentally. Kurama smiled; even telepathically, Hiei managed to sound uncaring.

' We are here to complete our duty to Koenma.' He answered back, using Hiei's telepathic link.

Hiei lifted an eyebrow.

'Think of it this way, once this mission, whatever it may be, is complete you will be free again.' Kurama elaborated.

Hiei smirked. This mission was going to be completed; he would make sure of it.

Just then, the silence in the room was broken by a loud young man in a green jump suit that came barreling through the double doors with the deity of death hot on his trails, telling him to shut up.

"Ok, toddler, what do you want? I have some valuable butt-kicking that I can do in ningen-kai, so why am I here!" Yusuke yelled, ignoring Botan's protests entirely.

Kurama and Hiei quickly looked at Koenma, both thinking something along the lines of 'it's about freaken time!'

Botan looked worriedly over at Koenma, who simply sighed. He rubbed his temples for a while before waving his hand. The three boys were completely clueless as to what this could mean, and looked around as they heard Botan move.

She quickly went to a side door and opened it, allowing Ayame to enter the room. In her hands was a manila folder. She passed it on to Botan, and then quickly took her leave, throwing a concerned look over at the group as she closed the door behind her.

Botan set the folder down in front of the three, and said in a low whisper, "I'm so sorry…"

Yusuke was now completely freaked. After glancing at his teammates, who signaled him to go on and open it, he slowly approached the desk.

He looked down at the seemingly ordinary, harmless folder, and brushed his fingers over it before opening it. What he saw made him freeze, a strange sound escaping his lips. He stumbled back away from the monstrosity shown in the picture.

It was Kuwabarra, or what was left of him. He had been cut to shreds, and everything was stained by it. The grass, his clothes, the trees…wait.

Yusuke stepped back up to the horrible sight, fighting down the tears.

Trees? In Tokyo? Something wasn't right.

He looked up to see Kurama with pain clearly written on his face, and then over to Hiei, who was looking down with shadows covering his face from view.

This hadn't happened in Tokyo, had it? Koenma noticed the look on Yusuke's face, and quickly motioned for Botan to remove the folder, which she did with the utmost haste.

"You are quite correct in what you are thinking, Yusuke." Koenma began. "Kuwabarra wasn't killed recently, but actually several hundred years ago."

Eyes went wide.

"Oh, it happened in Japan alright, but not in present-day Japan. He was somehow teleported back in time, and then…well…"

"Who?" Yusuke muttered.

"That's what you're here for. You will go back in time through a portal that Botan will create, and you will find the person…or thing that did this."

The three nodded in acceptance and with pain in their eyes, followed Botan. She walked to the western wall of Koenma's office and whispered something under her breath while raising her right hand in front of her.

Immediately the wall began to glow a light blue, and the four companions fearlessly stepped through….right into rain. Yusuke cursed as the blue light faded and they were left in the wet forest. Yep, trees. Trees everywhere.

He sighed. "How are we going to do this?"

Botan scanned the area with her amethyst eyes before turning to the kitsune-turned-human.

"Kurama? I need you to scan for signs of the blood as Youko, using your senses."

Kurama nodded and transformed immediately and set off. Next she turned to the fire apparition.

"Hiei, you scan the farther places using your speed." At the end of her words, he disappeared in a black smudge.

Yusuke didn't even question her newly-acquired authoritive personality. He just wanted to find that….whatever it was, and kill it.

The two wordlessly sat down on a wet tree root and waited.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she had the feeling she was being watched. The hand holding the kunai tightened instinctively, and she slowly sat up, her other hand slowly reaching down to grab some shuriken.

Her emerald eyes searched the woods outside her make-shift home, and after about two minutes, she caught a flash of silver. Instantly, her kunai flew with deadly accuracy as she stumbled up, pain coursing through every pore of her body.

Youko Kurama barely dodged the sharp projectile, as it imbedded itself into the tree that he had previously been occupying. He looked back toward the cave, fully expecting the strange pink-haired girl to still be there, but there was nothing but a reasonably large pool of blood that was already beginning to dry around the edges, and a dirty old blanket that was half soaked in the sticky red substance.

Immediately, his keen amber eyes began their search, only to find her several meters away, her blood leaving a trail. He frowned. He had never seen a ningen loose that much blood and remain conscious, much less running.

Fast.

There was something wrong here. Such were his thoughts as he examined the razor-sharp kunai that was nearly completely inside the tree. His golden eyes found her once more, and he began his way toward Yusuke and Botan. Her bloody trail could be traced anytime, should she be needed.

With these thoughts he disappeared in a flash of silver.

Sakura ran. The rain continued to pour, crystal tears falling to mingle with her own.

Run.

Run.

She was running again. Why? She couldn't…wait.

Fox.

Silver.

She had woken with a visitor.

Attack.

She ran from him. Just like she ran from them. She had to keep her wound was getting worse.

She could literally see the crimson trail, even through her blurred vision. It was…hopeless. For the first time since she had been attacked by Itachi, Sakura stopped.

Her pink hair swayed from the sudden change in momentum, settling back around her bruised and cut face in wet, blood dried clumps.

Her entire form, from her muddy feet all the way to her porcelain face, shook like mad from blood loss and the strain on her worn body. The warm rain seemed to cradle her as it ran down her small frame.

Emerald eyes pooled, shut tightly to fight the inevitable. Thinking back, that's all Sakura had ever done: fight what couldn't be fought. She had ALWAYS been the weakest, the one holding her teammates back.

She had never been intended to be a ninja, she wasn't strong enough. This had once bothered the young kunoichi, but now Sakura didn't care.

She just didn't care.

She would be strong if it killed her.

Somehow, she had to make a pact with herself that she would be strong…like Naruto had… Sinking to her knees, with only the tall, unmoving trees and storming sky as witnesses, she pulled out a kunai and held it above her head.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she embedded the sharp weapon in her hand, just as the blonde ninja had done so long ago, and her scream sent the birds flying for miles.

* * *

Hiei's blood-red eyes immediately shifted to the right as he heard a painful cry from the denser woods.

As he watched, a huge black mass of birds lifted out of that area to resettle elsewhere. Gray clouds swirled overhead, the rain still poured.

The apparition sniffed the air, flinching only the tiniest bit when the strong, vibrant smell of human blood suddenly hit him. He began to wonder briefly why he hadn't noticed it before, when he happened to glance down. The fallen rain water was filtering from the higher, denser woods to the lower ones, but this water wasn't clear.

It was crimson.

He knew that this wasn't the idiot's blood, but his inane curiosity managed to get the better of him. In a flash of black he was gone, and standing behind Botan the next instant.

Botan flinched a little, still getting used to the speed she was constantly surrounded with, when she noticed the red tint on Hiei's boots. Amethyst eyes looked up expectantly. Yusuke noticed as well, and shook the sleeping Youko.

"What did you find, shorty?" Yusuke asked, taking on Kuwabarra's post of torturing Hiei. Hiei glared so hard that it could melt marble, but it didn't faze the spirit detective, so he reported dutifully.

"Blood. A lot, but not the idiots." He said quickly, noticing Yusuke's hope from his first words fading into emptiness at his later words.

"Why did you tell us, then?" Yusuke snapped, a bit annoyed.

"Because I think that whatever hurt him might have hurt…whatever this is. Its more blood than is possible for a living being." Hiei monotoned as if he were talking about the weather.

At these last words, Youko perked up. "I found a young Kunoichi a while ago, she was bleeding fast. Maybe she was a victim too."

Yusuke got up. "Which way?"

* * *

Sakura lay in total desperation.

She had managed to drag herself about twenty yards since her little determination action, but it felt as though a million lead weights were on top of her.

She grinned mirthlessly.

It was not going to end like this.

Her bloodied hand reached up for yet another tree branch to pull her forward, but instead grabbed a human hand. Sakura yelped and jerked back, hissing in pain. Instantly there were kunai in her hands and hate in her eyes.

"GET BACK!" She screamed, a small trail of blood running down the side of her mouth.

A strangely dressed man with black hair stood in front of her. He was almost like Lee, dressed in all green, but much more handsome, she had to admit.

Beside him was a strange girl with blue hair and lively amethyst eyes. Her chakra signature was so odd... Suddenly, Sakura's vision got blurry. Her stomach twisted and her head spun, and then there was darkness.

The last words she heard were the girl's voice saying "Oh my, Yusuke, she's still alive!".

* * *

Yusuke watched the smaller girl slump to the ground, the sharp knives that she had just been threatening them with landing in the mud along with the rest of her. With a bit of concern in his eyes, he knelt down to where Botan was examining the girl as Hiei and Youko arrived back from scouting.

"No use, there isn't anyone, anything for miles." Youko stated as he looked down at the bloody form.

Botan's face was wet, from rain or tears it was uncertain, but her shaky voice confirmed the latter.

"She's still alive…how is she still alive?" She asked no one in particular as her white energy formed in her hands.

She poured it into the young body, praying for her survival.

The girl was bad off enough to make even Hiei flinch. She had a huge gash in her stomach and a cut on her cheek, as well as many other scratches and cuts, so many that the blood from each combined making it impossible to count them. Her left arm was swollen terribly at the wrist and it was turning an unpleasant mix of green and purple. She had some broken ribs and both ankles were twisted. A deep cut was found on her left palm, and she was suffering severe blood loss.

As Botan listed everything aloud as she found it, it became increasingly obvious that this girl had been somewhere none of them wish to go.

As Botan tried to heal the gash in her head, the girl gasped and tried to sit up, only managing to make herself sick.

"No..nono…" she mumbled, touching her face. "let me keep them….to remember…"

The girl had been conscious for a little while and realized that she was being healed.

"Konoha…"

* * *

Okayyyy, how do you like it? Comments? Questions? Requests? Please Review!

Ja ne mina-san!

Kitsunegal-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Kitsunegal-chan here, just trying to figure out this site! Ugh…I need a manual! I'll get it straight eventually! Just wanted to let everyone know that I'll update soon, but I kinda accidentally put all my story so far into one chapter! ( I just learned how to organize chapters…hehe -'')

Big thanks to my reviewers! sniffsniff YAY!

Marise-chan

MyLittleCougarPaws

Otakualways

Maya Amano

Ms-thang

LOVE LOVE! I'll update soon, fanfic writer's honor!

kitsunegal-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples! I'm back with my promised third chappie (well, second chappie really…but oh well!) On with the story!

When Sakura first regained consciousness, it was patchy and definitely unstable. She floated in this state of bare consciousness for a while before she began to hear sounds. People…..people talking? The thought passed through Sakura's muddled excuse of a mind, coming in and out of focus in her poor state. The murmuring seemed close, as if some unknown spirits were whispering in her ears, telling her bits and pieces of a story that somewhere in the back of her mind she felt she desperately needed to know. Moments passed, and she could make out fragments of what the voices were saying. She could tell that there were more than just two voices….what were they saying! Sakura fought through her lethargic delirium, determinedly pushing at the masses of gray confusion that seemed to cloud her mind, her thought, her eyes….wait. Her eyes … should she open them? No…something was resistant, didn't want her to …. but …. somehow it seemed urgent….she needed to open her eyes.

Sakura surprised herself as a pained moan escaped her lips. All the stress she was putting on her mind was obviously not what her already stressed, beaten, damaged body wanted right now. Sakura listened, something was different….the voices… The voices had stopped at her moan. She tensed, trying desperately to remember what had happened, why was she so exhausted? Itachi….Sasuke…..running, running-and pain. Lots of pain. Red, then darkness. A…a fox? Fear, running again, and more pain. Then, a man. A man in green-Lee? No…different, and a girl…a strange energy….healing… Her voice, saying…what? Something with a 'k', what….k…kon…..KONOHA!

The young kunoichi bolted up, back and limbs absolutely rigid, and pain written all over her face. A painful cross between a moan and a stifled scream escaped her dried lips, pouring from them into the surrounding woods like blood from a wound.

Yusuke was worried. This was usual, of course. After all, he was the spirit detective, often placing himself, his comrades, and often his loved ones in danger. But right now, he was worried about many things. Unusual. He was worried about finding Kuwabarra's killer…murderer….

Yusuke grimaced at the thought, placing his head in his hands. He sat on the grass near a fire, its orange glow casting an unearthly light upon him and his companions, who were conversing quietly without him. Looking up, an observant person would see that his almond eyes shone with some undetermined light, a light unrelated to the fire. Either it was determination…or tears.

He looked down to his side at the young girl that lay there. Her pink locks were no longer bloody, and slightly discolored by the fire's glow. The orange light almost masked her paleness from blood loss. Her big eyes were closed, her face and body still and calm. Yusuke sighed and shook his head, his un-gelled hair falling around his face. This was so unlike the dangerous, wounded, almost animalistic girl he had first laid eyes on. The fact that she was no longer coated in her own blood was thanks to Botan, who had taken the poor girl to the nearest stream to wash and dry her the minute she had stabilized. Her bloody, filth covered, ripped clothing had also been washed and was currently drying, leaving the girl with Yusuke's shirt and some shorts Botan had left in her bag. She looked completely different now, without that strange bag of weapons strapped to her leg. Botan said she found small little knives, the same style that she had threatened him with, in her waistband, strapped to her sides, and in other various places that she had deemed unnecessary to tell the boys. They also found throwing stars and odd pieces of paper that had kanji on them. It led one to wonder what she was doing with such obviously dangerous things. Along with her rather serious and nearly fatal injuries, Yusuke was sure that there was something about this girl that they needed to know, lest they find whoever did that to her unprepared to fight them.

Yusuke tore his eyes away from the girl and looked without interest at Botan, Kurama, and Hiei. Kurama was speaking in low tones with Hiei, every once in a while motioning to the strange girl beside him, then murmuring some more. Botan was just staring at the girl, sympathy clear in her eyes.

I know, I know, its short! I'm so sorry, but they might be short cuz I hurt my wrist so its kinda hard to type but I'm trying! Luv it, hate it? R&R pwease!

IMPORTANT!--- in your review could you give me your ideas about pairings? I'm having some different thoughts, so I'd like your input! THANKS!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

kitsunegal-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back, hopefully this one will be longer, ne? k, here we go!

He was absorbed in watching Botan. The way the fire reflected in her amethyst eyes, the way her delicate features were marked with obvious concern for their mysterious companion….

Yusuke was pulled from his thoughts by a pained moan to his right. He turned quickly, adrenaline glands pumping in, to find the pink-haired girl with pain written on her face. His eyes narrowed the fire's glow not alone in making them seem edgy. Sure he was concerned for the girl's health, but up until now she had proven to be nothing but dangerous…..and hurt. He relaxed his tensed muscles at that thought, watching the girl's unconscious hands seem to search for something, then without victory settling with ringing the edge of her dress. After all, if he were injured to that degree, he wouldn't exactly be forthcoming to strangers, would he?

He glanced around him, noting for the first time that Kurama and Hiei had stopped talking. Kurama was now leaning over the girl, a few unconcealed questions dancing in his eyes, his pale face contorted in concentration.

"What?"

Yusuke wasn't in the mood for more than one-word-at-a-time conversations, on his part anyway.

Kurama took a while to answer. Thunder rippled through the skies to the north, dark clouds still watching over them like overbearing guardians. The wind from the south, the very wind that was blowing the storm away, brought the smell of the pine forest and the deep smell of the cave-ridden mountains.

"She's awake…I think…" Kurama mumbled at last, and even then it was more to himself than anyone else.

"What do you mean?" Botan was confused, and her eyes reflected that clearly.

"Her mind….its-"

"Her mind is active, but she is not." Hiei monotoned.

"What is she thinking?" Yusuke asked, guard once again up.

"She's trying to move." It seemed like the finishing statement to a speech, so Yusuke pressed the fire apparition no more. Besides, if she was unable to even move, how dangerous could she be?

(a/n: hehehe…..)

Kurama shrugged, the fabric of his white tunic making soft sounds as he moved back to his spot between Botan and Hiei. Before he even sat down, the girl was up. Yusuke jumped back, adrenaline once again in his wearied body. Botan yelped and Hiei's sword was halfway out of its sheath. Kurama simply stood and moved back a pace or two, just watching.

The girl's eyes were unfocused, tears unshed filming her eyes. Her lips were parted in some horrible half-silent scream. The forest was silenced with it, her pain flowing from her in waves, affecting all of us. Botan shifted over to the girl's shaking form, fear radiating off of her in much the same way in pain with the girl. Yet she managed to get close enough to touch her.

"Botan…" Yusuke said in a warning tone, hoping she'd suddenly grow a brain and understand his meaning.

No such luck.

She reached out a tentative, shaking pale hand toward the girl. The tips of her fingers brushed the girl's arm, and she tensed immediately, hands searching again for something they couldn't seem to find on her leg. Wait-the weapon bag, she was trying to attack Botan!

"BO-umph" Yusuke was interrupted in his gallant warning by Kurama's firm hand clamped on his mouth.

"She's confused, Yusuke. She's trying to defend herself."

He unclamped Kurama's hand.

"Defend against Botan? She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Kurama looked at him knowingly.

"How should the girl no this?"

Botan pulled back, the girl stopped. Her dry lips parted, a tiny voice escaped.

"Where….where…." She couldn't get it out.

Botan swallowed and placed her hand back on the girl's arm, this time all the way. She didn't react, but to look up at Botan's face. Botan smiled.

"You're ok, young one. You're ok…" Comforting tone.

The girl's eyes cleared, the rest of us took a step forward.

"Will you….am I……coughcough….safe?" Her meaning was clear.

Botan smiled at her again. "I'll keep you safe. You won't be hurt anymore, I promise."

The girl, for the first time since their meeting, attempted an extremely weary smile, and fell in a heap on Botan's lap. The rest of the guys resumed their places, Kurama replacing the girl on her mat, Botan remaining to hold her hand in her slumber.

Unknown to this little odd group, a pair of red and black pinwheel eyes watched their every move.

Hey! Was that longer? I hope so, I won't really be able to tell until I upload it to the site! I hope you like! R&R pweese! Don't forget pairing suggestions!

Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey mina-san, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the lack of updates, but I've had a serious case of writers block!-forgive me! please!-If anyone has ANY ideas, please feel free to drop them by me! K? ARIGATO MINA-SAN! Now, on with the story!

(thanks SOOO much for the reviews ppls!)

* * *

Sasuke swore.

It had been nearly three days since Sakura left.

'Sakura didn't leave on her own….you pushed her out.'

The voice in his head had always been there, but lately it had been a real pain in the butt. He had always assumed that the relationship between himself and Sakura was VERY much one sided, but with Sakura's absence….it was beginning to make him wonder.

But it wasn't like he could forget it, everyone in the village had temporarily forgotten their hatred for Naruto in favor of the Uchiha prodigy.

The blonde had been found by Kakashi himself, who said that Naruto was in a heap in the middle of a crater….kind of hard to miss. Naruto then proceeded to tell the Hokage and their sensei, and the_entire village_exactly what his rival had done to 'his' Sakura-chan. No one seemed to believe him at first, and he nearly got pummeled by some of Sasuke's fan girls for even mentioning it, but when Sakura turned up missing…..well, Sasuke definitely had more of an idea of what the other side of the popularity chart had to offer.

He swore again, digging his kunai even deeper into the tree he was sparring with. The sun had only come up a few minutes ago, but the dark haired boy had been training long before that. Sweat poured down his handsomely-featured face, but his hands made no move to wipe it. His breaths were short and ragged, his muscles screaming for rest, and he trained. He had to beat his brother. He had to revenge his clan. He had to save….wait, no. Beat his brother. Itachi. Worry about Itachi. _**Worry about Itachi**_.

But as many times as he repeated his mantra, a certain pink-haired Kunoichi kept reappearing in his mind in place of the cold-hearted killer.

* * *

For the second time that day, Botan was shaken from her thoughts by cry of shock. Her amethyst eyes darted around, looking for Yusuke who must be doing something stupid again, like when she was first shaken from her thoughts only to find him sitting on the camp fire. But what she saw was definitely NOT Yusuke sitting on a fire. It was Sakura, bandages and all, walking towards the woods. And the cry actually did come from Yusuke, who was desperately trying to catch up with her to 'drag her wounded butt back to camp', from what she could hear. Sakura just ignored him though, and Botan ran to his aid. She really was worried, why would the girl…how COULD she walk around like that in her condition?

The two ran for the silent struggling form, but Kurama and Hiei beat them. Hiei blocked her path, and Kurama stood behind her, making her turn around when he started talking.

"Sakura, where are you going, you need to lie back down." It wasn't a request, but it was gentle, and full of concern.

But that didn't slack the intensity in her emerald orbs.

"I need to train." Her voice was different from the night before, changed from weak and scared to strong and determined. "I need to be stronger."

Botan looked at her with sad eyes. "Please, Sakura, there will be time for that later-"

"NO!" Sakura's frail body shook with the force of her own voice. "NOW! I NEED TO PROVE IT NOW!" She tried to walk past Hiei, but it was to no avail.

"What? What do you need to prove?" Yusuke yelled, angry at the situation.

"I…I need to-" Sakura's voice cracked, and she licked her cracked lips to try again. "I need to be strong….to show my team that…I …that I am strong enough…to be with them and not…hold them back." Her voice had quieted to a whisper, but the determination never left her eyes.

"Alright," Kurama said, earning him a few surprised looks, "Just, let us help you, and lets not start quite so soon." He said, leading her back to her mat. She sighed, and looked up gratefully at the figure standing in front of her, only…..

Her eyes traveled quickly up the form, her ears deaf to the other's alarmed voices as she came face to face with none other than Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

XD Thats it for now...pleasedon'tkillme! I know it's short, and i'm such a hypocryte because i hate it when other people do this, so i'm SO SORRY! I'll try to update soon, but i don't want it to be crap so i have to take some time to work through my writers block...AHHH! I'm not supposed to give you a bunch of excuses, i'm supposed to update its my duty i'm sorry FORGIVE ME! JA NE!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, it really means a lot! PLEASE REVIEW! (so completely desperate --;;;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm going to try and make this one better, because I sorta feel like I'm rushing the story, (cuz I am!), but my evil flute teacher of doom is making me learn stupid etude thingies! BUT I SHALL NOT CONCEED! (did I spell that right?)

ANYWAY! I noticed I haven't been putting a disclaimer, so as not to confuse anyone I'll add it now! Everyone, meet Inu-ken!

Inu-ken: bows I'll be doing the disclaimer for kitsunegal-chan!

Kitsunega-chanl: sobs

Inu-ken: Kitsunegal-chan doesn't own any character in this sto-

Kitsunegal-chan: gags Inu-ken and stuffs in small box on with the story!

Inu-ken: I WILL ESCAPE!

* * *

Time stood still. Sakura couldn't tear her eyes from the violent clash of red and black that were the sharingan. An itching fear began crawling up her spine, and she watched the spiral shapes intently to be sure if they moved.

Somewhere far away, she could hear her new companions as they tensed in reaction to her sudden cease of movement. A moment later she thought someone was shouting at the two of them, or maybe just Itachi, but all she could concentrate on were those spiraling pinwheels…

Wait!

Sakura only had a moment to panic as she realized that the sharingan had been activated before darkness fell across her eyes. The last thing she saw was a figure with black hair leaping at Itachi before her mind was transported into the jutsu.

* * *

The bell inside the door of the Yamanaka flower shop had seen a long, well-used life. Therefore, it was curious that this day passed and no sound issued forth from the customer-announcing bell.

The blonde attending the shop sat on her worn stool behind the counter she was resting her arms on and stared blissfully out the large front window to the bustling street. Today was graduation for the new genin.

Ino smiled softly as a group of young ninja, wielding their new, clean, shiny headbands passed on their way parading through the streets to celebrate their new status.

She could easily remember how she and Sakura had been on their graduation. That one special day, they had agreed on a truce over Sasuke until after their graduation celebrations, it had been just like old times….

Slowly, Ino's smile turned into a concerned frown.

Where was Sakura?

The frown deepened.

And why didn't anyone care that she was gone?

Once again she looked out into the happy, sunny street, but now here eyes were cold and disbelieving. How could people so easily forget her? Sakura was the sharpest-no, IS the sharpest Chunnin in the village!

Ino's fist connected with the hard, solid counter. The sound echoed in the empty shop as she nursed her injured hand. Tears pooled in her eyes, but this pain had nothing to do with her newly broken hand.

She knew that not everyone had forgotten. The Jounin were still out searching for her, Tsunade hadn't had a drink the entire time of Sakura's absence so far, and Sasuke-

Ino blinked back her tears angrily, burning her throat with the effort. The one person who sakura and Ino had wanted more than anything else. They had thought he was perfect and had lost their friendship over him. It almost seems fitting that he should only drive them farther apart. Almost.

Everyone knew he was suffering too, the entire wildlife population wouldn't go near his training grounds, but Ino held no pity for him. All she knew is the day Sakura disappeared, Ino had suddenly stopped obsessing over the Uchiha.

The nearly dormant door bell clanked in the front of the store, causing Ino's head to jerk up in surprise. What else should her eyes see than nearly the exact copy of what Sakura was seeing at that very moment, Uchiha Sharingan.

* * *

Hey! Short, I know, please don't kill me! Please review, it means so much! Thanks! LOVE LOVE! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Um, ahem, if I could just…..BEG FORGIVENESS! I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long for me to update I'm having an interesting time so I'm gonna try to be better! sincere eyes

IMPORTANT: If anyone has a clue as to how this should eventually end, I'd love the input! Ok, I'm gonna try to do better with this chappie!

Diclaimer: no ownie, no suie! --

* * *

Screams, threats, shouting, crashing…..

She could hear it all as it echoed through the gray haze that had settled around her. She knew something bad was going on, but for some reason couldn't seem to concentrate on it…..

She searched her surroundings with emerald eyes, squinting to try to discern her whereabouts. The mist thickened, she could feel its soft, freezing tendrils slowly wrapping themselves loosely around her ankles. A soft melody began to play in her head, slowly growing louder and farther away from her. The sound danced through the mist, causing it to rise and dance as well. Her small form was caught in the movement, pulled along in the current of obscurity for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, the movement stopped, freezing their dance in mid-step.

For the first time since awaking in this strange place, Sakura took a breath and released the one she hadn't realized she was holding. As soon as she and the mist had stopped dancing, the voice of the melody had slowly echoed away and Sakura had become very cold. She rubbed her stiff hands over pale arms, trying to soothe the goosebumps away.

She heard a voice and looked up, her keen eyes immediately finding the source in a dark figure shrouded by the mist some feet away. Far enough to not see their face, but still-Sakura shivered-they felt so close.

A dark hand slowly reached toward her, grasping at her wrist. Finally, her ninja instinct kicked in and she jumped backwards, using her momentum to kick the figure's hand away in the process. As she landed, her hand went instinctively to the kunai pouch strapped to her leg, only to find it missing for the second time. Without missing a beat, her hands formed fists and flew protectively in front of her. Only then did she bother returning her gaze to her attacker, only to find that rather than nursing an injured hand, the hand had simply been detached from its owner.

It was currently floating three feet in front of her face, a mass of diseased smoke with menacing claws. The figure stood as before, watching on as the kunoichi was unknowingly bound by the very mist that surrounded her.

Sakura took up an offensive stance. She'd be darned if she couldn't even defeat a floating hand! She jumped, but her muscles didn't obey. Looking around, she could see that she hadn't moved at all. Slowly, she began noticing a numbness crawl up her leg.

She swung her vision down instantly, gasping in horror as her legs slowly disappeared into the darkening mist, which was crawling hungrily up her body. Her memory flashed back to the Chunnin exams, she had been restrained before…but this mist wasn't restraining something that could just be chopped off!

Her mind raced as her body struggled fruitlessly for freedom. She looked up as the shrouded figure began approaching her, bringing a scent of not his fear, but her own with him. The figure reattached his hand as he passed it, and continued on his way toward the helpless kunoichi.

'Think, Sakura! You're the smartest, headstrong kunoichi in Konoha, you HAVE to think!' Her mind screamed at her, and slowly, and answer began to form…

All of a sudden, Sakura's body became very relaxed, almost limp in the restricting arms of the mist. Her mind was going eighty miles an hour though; she had finally found a way out.

* * *

ooooooooooooooooooo I thought about ending it here…but I don't want to be mean so….here it is! -oooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

It was as if time had somehow slowed for the grim reaper as she saw Sakura suddenly slump and the others began to jump forward. Then, it all went so much faster…everything was happening in a blur!

At first Hiei attacked but he slumped and fell in midair! Yusuke swore loudly, Botan could hear the familiar frustration creeping into his voice.

The last thing she saw before turning to find a safer place was Hiei hitting the ground and Kurama leaping to his aid. Then it was a whirl of scenery as she turned her head and finally focused on the tree line about fifty feet from her adrenaline-powered form. She dared not look back as she sought refuge so as to not be a hindrance to her team, but her ears and nose gave her plenty of information. The sounds of cracking bones and moans. Explosions. The smell of blood.

The tree line she had just seen so perfectly in focus now began to blur as tears burned her eyes. Her original plan of hiding was immediately changed to one of finding some kind of aid for her friends.

'Oh, god!' She prayed as she dove headfirst into the sharp, unforgiving underbrush of the forest. 'Please let them be ok until I can find help!'

* * *

Sakura clenched her jaw and threw her weight backwards with all her might. The hand reaching ever-closer halted and a shrill sound erupted from the thick grayness around her as the tendrils surrounding her tore and then vanished.

She pushed herself up and faced her opponent head-on. If she were ever going to get stronger, she'd might as well start here!

The hand, instead of rising to the kunoichi's challenge, returned to it's owner in a 'whoosh' and reattached with a sickening slurp. Sakura's eyes never wavered.

It was her goal.

It was her ambition.

She HAD to do this.

She needed strength, and she'd find it no matter how hard it was!

The figure began moving forward, and as it approached ever-nearer her stance switched from one of offense to defense as her old habit of hiding behind her teammates resurfaced in her mind.

His hand reached out and grabbed at her, which she blocked. His left leg followed with a quick kick to her stomach which she barely blocked, he was moving so fast it was hard to see!

Then an onslaught of fists came at her torso. She blocked most of them but a few got past her and she was pushed back a good distance by the force.

When she looked up, he was gone!

Behind her, the figure grinned evilly before gripping her neck and forcing her to the ground. He pushed on her neck with his foot, pinning her to the misty floor. She gasped in agony as her bones creaked and bruises began forming. Her vision swam and suddenly she was in the air. She crashed into some solid object, and suddenly the visions of what Itachi had done to her flashed before her eyes.

Determination and pure maddening anger swelled within her, giving her the strength to stand. Her hands formed fists before her and she lunged at the waiting apparition. Her voice echoed eerily in the strange place of visions.

"DIE!"

* * *

So? Like, no like? Please tell me! If you don't like how something is going I'd be more than happy to hear your request, but please no flames. They hurt my muse's feelings! > 

Muse: nods

Ja ne, mina-san!

kitsunegal-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Hey peoples, I'm having some…erm….writing….uh, difficulties…..OH SCREW IT! I can't think of anything for this story! I'm really sorry if it sounds weird; please tell me if it sounds TOO weird! Thanks!

NOTE: This chappie is specially dedicated to calikocat, I hope that this one is more like the first chappie! (I was thinking it was better too! Thanks!)

Oh, and please give any ideas you have for this….my head is so empty right now I'm using it to store frozen goods! (yes, my head is refrigerated, isn't yours?)

* * *

Disclaimer:

Me: Hello, my name is Kitsunegal-chan…

Group: Hi, Kitsunegal-chan!

Me: And I….um….oh….DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YU YU HAKUSHO! -tears-

Councilor: Very good!

* * *

Punch.

Kick.

Roundhouse.

Fall back.

Upward Jab, punch, block, stab.

Sakura's body pulsed with each move, her mind automatically directing her limbs as she left yet another bloodstain behind her--his blood. She forced her attacker further and further back into the sickening, thick masses of mist surrounding their panting forms.

She blew her sweat-drenched pink locks out of her burning eyes with every breath she took, not pausing to push it back with her active hands.

Kunai.

Shuriken.

Stab, block, slice.

Ignore the pain.

The sounds of the strange, intense battle echoed through the mist….heavy breaths taken in between swift blocks and ruthless attacks that left no room for mistakes. The metallic clang of kunai on kunai, the sickening sound of kunai on flesh, and blood splattering the murky ground played through her perfect ears.

Her muscles strained dangerously beneath her battered skin, and the fleeting image of Lee's battle with Gaara of the desert flashed through her mind. Her limbs screamed in agony with each move, each attack, every block, every jump, and every time she was forced back onto the ground.

Again she blew her soiled hair from her face, cursing the fact she had ever grown it long for…..—she grimaced—…Sasuke.

Jump.

Dodge.

Strike.

Blood.

She had to win.

Adrenaline burned through her veins, awakening inhuman strength within her exhausted body. The tearing, scorching pain in her side, the constant, dizzying movement of her limbs, and the loss of blood all clashed inside her and fueled the raging determination and absolute hunger within the shaking kunoichi.

She rushed the shadow nin, forcing him further and further back as her determination turned to hurt and rage. Much like the day she ran away, memories of that day came flooding back.

The stillness of the forest.

The terror of Itachi's presence.

The blinding pain.

The anguish of Sasuke's kicks, which far outshined even Itachi's cruelest attack.

Over and over her fists connected with the downed shadow ninja, her pain and suffering overflowing the confines of her physical body and transformed into tears and violence.

She continued to beat him, long after he had died. Her fists became blistered with sores and covered in blood from both herself and her attacker, the dark liquids clashing in a violent odor that almost overtook her. Almost.

The old Sakura would have vomited, or passed out from the sheer sight of the man or the smell of so much blood, but she had changed.

How long she had been in that hell of a prison, she didn't know. It could have been hours or months, she really didn't know. Nor did she care, she decided as she saw the grey mists slowly evaporating and black night sky taking its place.

She was strong now.

She was ready now.

She was also tired now.

Sakura glanced down hopefully at herself, only to have her hopes dashed as she realized that the pain in her side had, indeed, been the reopening of her wounds.

She would have to heal before returning. A smile passed as lightly as the wind over her lips. She would have to give them quite a show….

Sakura glanced disdainfully down at the shadow ninja as the soggy ground beneath her feet slowly transformed into soft grass. Lying there was a log, absolutely full of shuriken and some very large fist-shaped indents in the front.

The kunoichi cursed under her breath as she stood, wincing in pain. It had just been a dopple ganger. That meant that Itachi was still alive somewhere…

Sakura gagged as the violent scent of blood once again assaulted her senses, closing her crimson hands around her mouth and nose in an attempt to block out the scent.

After a moment, she slowly removed her hands from her face, gazing at the dark liquid dripping from her hands in disbelief.

She looked around in shock, sharp emerald eyes searching for the source. If the 'ninja' she had been fighting was just a log, it shouldn't have ble—

Her gaze locked on the three prone forms lying a fair distance from her, then on the night sky that had definitely not been there when she had fallen under the jutsu.

"Oh God…." Her voice came out thick, rough with disuse. "What have I done?"

* * *

There it is! I hope it was better, I really tried hard on this chappie! Please review, it means a LOT to hear from you guys!

Tell me if you have an idea for the story or if I should change anything, constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!

Thanks, guys!

Ja ne!

-Kitsunegal-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here comes another one! Just one warning that has absolutely NOTHING to do with this story, beware the power of produce….underestimating it will be your undoing! - Ok, I'm done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho……meanies! sobs

* * *

Her feet hurt.

Bad.

She felt some kind of liquid in them, and she was pretty sure that if she looked, that liquid would be a deep red.

She was running.

Fast.

The very thorns and rocks that had damaged Sakura just a few days before now tore at her soft skin, seeming to reach out to have a chance at her blood. The cuts and scratches firstgrew red with swelling, then purpled into sickeningbruises. Sweat poured into her amethyst eyes, impairing her vision with its salty sting…but she didn't care.

Her blue hair caught many times in the sharp twigs everywhere around her, but she just kept running, ignoring the pain as her hair was ripped from her head. Blood soaked her shirt where she had suffered a nasty fall at the beginning of her terrified, adrenaline-induced flight for help. She ignored it as well.

All she could concentrate on was the barely-distinguishable path left when Sakura had run this same path in a similar level of distress. And at the end of that path…there, she could barely make out a speck of blue. The end of the forest!

Her pale legs tore through entire bushes, their creamy color becoming distorted into a red mess as the braches cut and the thorns embedded themselves in her limbs. Her breath came shorter and shorter as her lungs screamed for oxygen. Suddenly, she stopped, the hairs standing out on the back of her neck.

Her body lurched forward with the suddenness of the stop, causing her hair to fall over her sweat-covered face. She pushed her hair back impatiently and searched the trees and thick underbrush surrounding her to find what ever it was that made her so uncomfortable. She felt like she was being…watched.

Her ears strained for any sound, eyes searching the foliage until they almost hurt, but to no avail. Whoever it was, they were good. She wrapped her arms around herself and started forward again, but this time at a much slower pace. A twig behind her snapped.

She abruptly turned around, her eyes clashing with nothing but the same damn green forest.

She shook her head.

It hurt.

She ignored it, and the overpowering urge to fall over. She had to keep going or Yusuke and the others were done for! That man had dome something to Sakura…..the girl's eyes had gone hazy, glassed over. Then, he ordered her to attack the guys! And she complied, obviously under some kind of spell…..

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and tried to ignore the exhausted headache she was dealing with to find once again the place from which Sakura had come. As she whipped around she collided with something hard. She began falling, gasping as the wound in her side throbbed.

She braced herself for the impact, only to feel a sudden pressure around her arm, and then she was being pulled upward to her feet.

She looked up, fright evident in her face, into the face of a strangely dressed man. He had a mask over the lower half of his face, and a green vest, and a pouch around his leg….wait. She grabbed her head as she felt dizziness fog her mind. Sakura…she had a pouch like that! Maybe….maybe this man….

Then she realized that he had been talking.

"Miss? Hey, are you ok?" Slight confusion surfaced in his already worry-clouded eye.

It occured Botan that he could help her, and relief hit her so hard that she threw her weak, damaged form into his arms. He caught her, making a surprised grunt as her weight was lifted from the ground.

Her worried, misty eyes grew wet.

"P-please…help them!" She croaked, her strangled voice crying in heated desperation.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" His voice grew as he felt the sticky crimson liquid from her side drop onto his exposed arm. Looking down, he saw blood filling her shoes as well. "What happened? Who are you?"

"His name…I don't know it….but he…used a girl….to hurt my…my friends are….please….back…there..…" She pointed behind her and whimpered. She was starting to loose her grip, exhaustion and blood loss taking their toll.

Kakashi's eye widened slightly.

"What girl?" He held her close, as if to find the answer on her face. "What girl? Where did you find her!"

"She….had….so many…wounds and….bleeding so…so bad….looked like….had…pink…had……..like…….….you..." Botan could speak no more and used her remaining energy to point at his kunai pouch.

Silence...

Oh.

My.

God.

* * *

Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke, the girl in his arms, and reappeared in the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked at the haggard ninja with the odd bleeding girl in his arms.

"Whats going on!" She yelled, running around her desk to gather the injured girl, who had long since passed out.

"She's been in contact with Sakura, I'm sure of it." Kakashi gasped as he looked down at the puddle of blood forming around the poor girl. "She spoke of a man who made Sakura hurt the girl's friends, she came from the northwest. I'm heading out, send the others after me." With that, he was gone.

Tsunade looked up from the unconscious girl and called for help, screaming so loud and with such urgency that half the Jounins appeared, including a blonde and a brooding black-head.

She looked up at them. "Someone, take this girl to the hospital, I will attend to her at once."

With that, the girl was taken.

She looked at the remaining Jounin.

"She's been found, but she's in danger. Northwest, look for Kakashi." Instantly, the room was emptied.

She sighed heavily. 'Sakura, I hope your ok…'

* * *

peers around corner

So? I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know if you hated it? Loved it? Let me know please! THANKS!

Ja!

K-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! I'm getting better at this updating stuff, ne?

* * *

beginning of random news time!

Guess what? Just some random info, my art teacher saw some of my anime drawings and he wants me to do my own manga for a project! I can't decide which story to base it off of, and of course I have to use original characters but still I'm excited!

end of random news time!

* * *

Disclaimer: Kitsunegal-chan does not own either of these fine animes….but just think…what if she did….hmmmm?

* * *

Kakashi's flight through the forest was much faster than either of his predecessors, but the burning guilt and worry that had been strangling the ninja made his progression rough and violent. Rather than dodging the trees in his path, his chakra-powered fists found no further need for them to remain where they were unscathed. His trained muscles pumped with adrenaline and his eyes narrowed in anticipation.

'She had better be ok…'

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

The sun was lulling the copy nin to sleep as he leaned calmly against the bridge in an attempt to waste more time before appearing at his lesson with team 7. Slowly, the sounds of the forest and the warm sun began to take affect as he slouched even farther into his already slouched position. Suddenly, he heard a crash in the forest and his slumber was instantly broken.

Looking up, he saw Naruto flying towards him!

"What the-!"

"UMPH!"

Kakashi grunted, trying to remove the blonde from on top of him. Naruto was screaming nonsense as usual, but something about it was different this time…he sounded almost……scared?

"ISWEARI"MGONNAKILLHIMKAKASHIWEHAVETOGOKICKHISASSHEHURTSAKURAI"MGONNAKILL-"

Kakashi clamped his hand over Naruto's big mouth and calmly asked him to repeat it, sure that he had heard wrong.

"…and then Sasuke-idiot kicked her hard in the stomach, she's hurt really bad, sensei!" Naruto finished as they arrived in the clearing. A heavy weight was on Kakashi's chest, squeezing it for all his life. If he had only been here on time…or even just an hour late….

He heard a grunt, and looked up to find Sasuke leaning his back against a tree nearby, a small piece of paper clenched in his hand. Anger in his eyes, he stepped forward to…

He looked down to see that he had stepped in a pool of something warm….and sticky….and red.

Blood.

His eyes widened and Naruto's ranting turned to a buzz in his ears. The forest seemed to swirl around him as his mind exploded in his head, circling on the same thought over and over. He had to find her.

He had to.

He threw one last hard glare at the Uchiha, who was allowing Naruto to beat the living crap out of him for his crime, and took off to search.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

If only he had been there, instead of always being late! If only he had put away that stupid perverted book of his and just had been there for them! For her!

No tears fell from his eyes, but hate and guilt radiated from him like an evil aura. He quickly neared the field where her chakra signal was faintly glowing. The trees began to part, and he began to see figures.

Suddenly, the dank grayness of the forest was ripped from him as he slid to a stop in the clearing. It was bright, but the sky was grey. To Kakashi, it was an unnatural look.

He looked up and searched for her telltale pink hair, and found her immediately. Not until he saw the crimson stains on her pale skin did the aroma hit him, nearly watering his eyes with its strength. She was holding a boy with dark hair, whispering to him as tears rolled down her face.

Kakashi didn't think after that. Suddenly he found himself holding the young kunoichi, soothing her tears and incomprehensible words as best as he could. She looked up in wonder at her teacher and threw herself at him, overflowing happiness to see his face, so comforting at that moment. But soon the tears stopped, a huge shock to the Jounin.

He looked down at her, examining her wounds as best as he could with his eyes. Nothing too serious. A rather nasty stomach wound and an oddly familiar hand wound and a scar on her face, but nothing life-threatening. Relieved, Kakashi sighed and with it released a huge weight that had loomed over him since her disappearance.

She slowly detached herself from her sensei, remembering her goal of ultimate strength, and returned her tired gaze to the young men. They were laying prone, as they had been ever since she had awoken. She shivered. Had Itachi made her do this?

Her eyes moved over their deep wounds one by one until she reached Yusuke. She stared for a while at the opening in his stomach, and suddenly jumped when he began to move. A voice echoed in her head from a fuzzy memory as she ran to them.

"My God…they're alive"

* * *

Hey, so how was it? UUUUBBBEEERRR short, I know, please forgive the kitsune! LUV YA GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW!

Ja!

K-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!

Here's another chapter! types at speed of light...yeah, cuz i'm cool like that! ...ok, i'm done.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own them….. but one day…ONE DAY I WILL!

* * *

When Yusuke opened his eyes, blinding light and jerky movement flooded his vision, squeezing his stomach unnaturally and bombarding his mind with nausea, so he quickly closed them and decided not to do that again. Instead, he began to open his other senses for information and racking his brain for information.

What was he doing here? …Nothing.

Ok…what was the last thing he remembered? … a mission….Kuwabarra….

Right.

Depression fell over his mind but he quickly shoved it away, thinking that something more important was going on.

He squeezed his eyes slightly, desperate for memories to resurface.

….A girl, Sakura! That's right, and she was injured! Before they could ask her anything, a man….she called him….Itachi? Yeah, that was it! And he hurt her somehow…made her confused….her eyes went dark….and then….

Yusuke heard a soft moan to his right and grimaced as his pounding head prompted him to follow suit. He momentarily put aside the thinking thing, he never really was that good at it. Instead, he tried to gain his bearings, without opening his eyes, of course.

His right arm and torso felt slightly pressured, as if something was wrapped tightly about them. His left leg hurt. Bad. As soon as the thought appeared in his mind, the throbbing pain intensified.

Crap.

He was fully waking up.

Once again he heard the soft moan to his right, and shortly afterward heard some sort of rustling to his left. Then footsteps, coming closer and closer….

"They've started to wake up, please go inform Tsunade for me." A voice spoke to his right as footsteps traveled away from the room and its new occupant.

Then some louder rustling noises from his right this time, followed by a very familiar voice.

"Wha…where am I?" It sounded like…it was…yes, it was Botan!

"Hey there, you're looking better." The voice was stronger now, and had a deep masculine tone.

"Hey…your that ninja I ran into…" Botan stated as she began to lose the bleariness in her voice.

The man chuckled lightly. "Yes, you did. Quite literally I might add."

There was a pause, and Yusuke could have grinned if he wasn't pretending to be asleep. He was pretty sure Botan was blushing.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," She stammered in her charming accent. "But I was in such a hurry I…" Botan suddenly gasped, causing her to cough slightly.

"Yusuke and the others, are they…!" Botan gasped out before the man's voice quieted her.

"They will be just fine." He said, and Yusuke could feel their gazes in his general direction.

Botan let out an audible sigh. "Thank goodness."

The room was silent for a while. The next thing Yusuke heard was Botan's stomach growling, followed by the man's light laugh. Yusuke KNEW Botan was blushing this time.

"What do you say we go get you something to eat?" The man offered.

Botan was silent for a bit before responding. "Ok…thank you very much." She said brightly.

Yusuke sweatdropped. That was just like her, happy no matter what when food came up.

"My name is Botan, by the way. What's yours?" Botan asked by way of conversation as the two voices became softer as they left the room.

"Hatake Kakashi."

The next thing Yusuke knew, another person had entered the room. Quick, purposeful footsteps made their way towards the seemingly asleep detective. Suddenly, a light was shined in his face and his arm was pinched. He hollered and sat up quickly, glaring with one eye closed at his torturer. The face before him was none other than the famous (or infamous -) Tsunade herself. She answered his glare with a slightly bored expression as she began to speak.

"You aren't very convincing at playing asleep." She said as she scribbled something down on a clipboard.

Yusuke looked at her warily, nursing his pinched arm. "Yeah well, I'm not used to pretending to sleep. I usually just am."

Ignoring his comment completely, she set her tired eyes on his, and put on a very serious expression as she set down the clipboard to give him her full attention.

"Sakura is a girl very dear to my heart, and I know she would never do this unless forced to." She began.

"Wha? Do what? What are you talking about lady?" Yusuke mumbled as he struggled to clear his foggy memories.

"Just tell me everything that happened yesterday." She said.

Yusuke blinked. When did today become yesterday?

He sighed, seeing the woman's quickly disappearing patience.

"It all started when I was sleeping in class."

* * *

Short, I know! GOMEN GOMEN!

LUV YA GUYS!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**-K-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there! AHH! (dodges well aimed rotten fruit)

Ehehe….so I suppose you've noticed my lack of updates….ehehe…AHHH! (more rotten fruit is thrown at the poor author)

Wellheresthenextchapterpleasedon'tkillmeloveyabye! (scoots off to hiding place)

* * *

Disclaimer: K-chan doesn't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. She does, however, own a rather tasty collection of canned fruit! -

* * *

"…and then Sakura looked at the guy weird, like she knew him. Then her eyes got all foggy and she started mumbling to herself or something…but….I can't remember much after that." Yusuke sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I'm not being very helpful….wait. Who are you anyway!"

Yusuke looked up and sweatdropped several times as he noticed the woman he had been speaking to for the last hour or so was currently in a drunken unconsciousness. How did he know the drunken part? The six sake bottles that he had never noticed being in the room before that were littering the floor below her.

He sighed again, mumbling something about insane unidentified women pinching arms and falling asleep and such nonsense.

Quickly growing bored with staring at the unconscious woman, he began to entertain himself. First he poked her. Then, after receiving no response, he poked her again.

And again.

And again.

The last time, the crazy lady mumbled a slurred bit of nonsense and brandished her sake bottle rather violently for someone who wasn't currently conscious. So Yusuke turned his attention elsewhere.

Like his aching body.

He looked himself over and quickly found his wounds to be slightly worse than he had first thought. If his guessing was correct, the only wounds that he couldn't see were the two rather large stab wounds he could feel in his back.

Growing bored once again, he passed his restless almond eyes around the small room. It was a hospital room, his mind registered immediately. His gaze passed over the empty bed next to him, closest to the door, which Botan had once resided in. Then across the now drooling lady in the chair beside him, and only then did he notice his comrades in the beds to his other side.

Yusuke sat up slightly, finding a sort of comfort in seeing his friends, but quickly loosing it as he got a better look at them. Something was wrong…something didn't quite fit here.

The spirit detective sat up completely, earning him a better look at his 'friends'. And, much unlike him, neither of them had a scratch. And Hiei's hair was actually obeying gravity. Kurama's skin was wrong, it was far too pale. Much like Botan's.

'Could just be blood loss…' Yusuke didn't sound sure, even in his head.

No, something was very wrong. The hairs on his neck pricked and suddenly his heartbeat sped up. Why hadn't he noticed the sake bottles before? And Hiei and Kurama…surely they had been in the same battle Yusuke had….

Wait…why couldn't he remember the battle? His head began to pound.

The room was spinning, he looked desperately over at the door to call for help, but the door was no longer there! He looked back at the drunken woman, only to find his deceased best friend instead. Yusuke jumped back, anger written on his face.

Someone was messing with his head!

The Kuwabara looked at him with hatred clear in his eyes. His voice came out wrong, much deeper and smoother than the dope he knew could ever be.

"Why didn't you save me!"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Yusuke shot up, screaming both from the fear in the illusion and the agony in his stomach.

He looked around wildly, halfway taking in his surroundings. He was outdoors…yes the grass beneath him was very cold and wet. Suddenly a figure began approaching him in a run, but his blurred vision prevented him from recognizing it.

Adrenaline seized his body and he lashed out in blind fear with his spirit energy. The form gasped out a pained moan before slowly coming to a halt in front of him.

Yusuke could hear another's footsteps near him, and he could make out Kurama's form out of the corner of his eye. 'Where am I?'

His vision gradually cleared and he looked up with one eye shut from the pain in his pounding head and focused on the reddish blob before him. It was saying something…

Wait…there was an illusion. He must have broken it…..

Suddenly his vision cleared completely and he saw the pink haired kunoichi before him, gasping and pressing her grimy hands to the wound in her leg to suppress the bleeding. He didn't even have time to wonder if he had done that damage as everything came flooding back to him.

Itachi.

The attack.

Sakura.

The illusion.

And now he was awake again.

Yusuke looked around slightly, trying his best to locate the man. No trace.

But Sakura…

She looked up at him with a watery look. Oh God….he had just nearly cut her leg off!

"Sakura…I'm sorr-" He croaked out, finding his throat so raw he thought he would cough up blood.

"No…nonono…I'm so sorry, Yuske." She sobbed.

Yusuke nodded. He knew why she was apologizing, but she didn't do this. HE did.

She limped to her feet and laced her arms around his bleeding form to haul him up.

He was vaguely surprised at the strength she showed as she easily lifted him and put his arm around her shoulders.

The other footsteps were moving toward them, and Yusuke could no longer see Kurama.

"Let me…" The masculine voice sounded familiar.

Sakura turned him toward the voice, and he saw the man known as Hatake Kakashi from that illusion Itachi had put him in.

"No, I can do it." Sakura said. Her voice was low, but steady.

Yusuke saw the older man glance at her leg, and then stare rather hard at him before he took the two figures in his arms tighter in his grip and prepared to leave.

Yusuke felt true relief now, seeing the real Kurama and Hiei, although battle scarred. Suddenly, the man holding them disappeared along with his companions in a small puff of smoke.

His cloudy mind didn't register more than slight shock before the forest flew from his view and was suddenly in a very, very, very bright room. At first he thought it was Koenma's office, but a quick look showed it was far too small.

The room was crowded with people dressed like Sakura and the man namedKakashi, but one stood out as the spirit detective tried and failed to stand with the girl by his side.

Green eyes.

Blonde hair.

Slightly bored expression that was momentarily replaced with shock and concern.

Sake bottle.

Yusuke shot up as recognition lit up inside him.

"YOU'RE THAT DRUNK LADY!" He shouted before the darkness took him and he collapsed into Sakura's shaking form.

* * *

K-chan refuses to come out of her safe hiding place, so I, the Disclaimer, am here to finish the chapter for her!

She would like to remind you to **_please REVIEW!_**

Thank you, and goodnight!

-The Disclaimer


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, here is the update! I'm gonna try to make this one a bit longer, so enjoy the story!

(P.S. please review trust me you'll be happy if you do -)

Disclaimer: K-chan doesn't own anything but some socks, canned fruit, and a plushie inu-yasha.

* * *

Silence reigned in the Hokage's office as Sakura struggled to hold up Yusuke's full weight, her grip shaky and insecure. Her heavy breathing and the sound of Yusuke's limp form being shifted on the tile floor was all that could be heard as Tsunade glared at the boy before her. Several of the ANBU assembled repressed snickers with sudden coughing fits, and others turned nonchalantly to hide their grinning faces.

So, Tsunade's behavior precedes her!

Their concealed glee died almost instantly as Sakura fell completely to the floor, a spray of blood coming from her leg.

Several ninja leapt forward, but their help other than removing Yusuke was declined.

"I'm fine…really…." She gasped out as her grip tightened around her leg.

Kakashi once again glared at the unconscious boy before him. Unintentional or not…..

"Don't just stand there like idiots!" The Hokage yelled, and the ninja in the room jumped and stood at attention.

"Take these two to the hospital with the others, and the ones you have there as well, Kakashi." As soon as the command left her lips, several 'poofs' were heard and the injured spirit detective, fire apparition, fox demon, and kunoichi were immediately taken to the hospital for treatment.

Tsunade sat down at her desk with a heavy sigh. Her weary eyes looked up at the few remaining ninja.

"Bring me Uchiha Sasuke."

Several more 'poofs' left the Hokage alone in her office to plan how in the world she would handle this situation. This, she decided, would require more sake.

* * *

"Hurry, over here! This kid is loosing blood fast!"

"Her leg is badly damaged, I need assistance now!"

"Quick, his stomach is a total mess! We need to do this fast!"

"My God, look at his head! I need blood stints quick!"

Naruto and Kakashi sat outside in the hall connecting the rooms of the four strangers and Sakura.

Kakashi's visible eye was closed, but Naruto's were wide open and burning a hole into the floor between his feet, guilt and worry gleaming in the blue orbs. His hands were clenching and unclenching with each shout for help from the operating room.

"-need another pint of blood over here!"

Clench.

"-may never walk again-"

Unclench.

"-need…..pressure…hurry-"

Clench.

"-chakra is unidentifiable, wounds aren't closing right-"

Unclench.

"-could have done something like this?"

Clench.

"Naruto, you may want to stop that or you'll be joining them." Kakashi said, almost pulling off a bored, uncaring tone. Almost.

Naruto looked down at his hands in confusion. Oh.

Blood was dripping from his pierced palms and onto the pristine white hospital floor.

Naruto cursed under his breath and went to get a paper towel from the bathroom to clean up the mess. As he passed the operating room, he glanced in the small windows in the swinging doors.

On the right, a man with red hair was having a gash in his head sown back together and chakra was flowing into his right arm, which was turning purple.

Next to him, a short man with black hair was having oxygen pumped into his lungs as doctors raced around him to heal the areas of his body where skin had been blown completely off.

On the left, a woman with vibrant, unusual blue hair was having cuts sown up all over her arms and legs, a nurse was wrapping both her feet in something white, and two doctors where using chakra for some reason on her head.

Next to her, another man with black hair was having a huge cut in his stomach both sown up and healed with chakra, and his head was also surrounded with chakra like the girl's.

But it was the person in the dead center that grabbed and kept Naruto's full attention. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Sakura for the first time since Sasuke's sin. Her entire body was a bloody mass. Her legs were covered in cuts and bruises, and she carried a nasty cut in her stomach that was turning slightly green.

Bruises and bleeding discolored her fair arms and neck, and her face carried several bruises and a partially-healed cut that looked like it would scar. Her normally flawless pink hair was spread about her face in dried clumps and looked more like dried blood and dirt than hair. The most noticeable thing to the sickened blonde ninja was the huge gash around the majority of her thigh. It looked like she almost lost her entire leg!

Nurses and doctors, nearly fainting from exhaustion and chakra depletion, were scurrying around the whole horrible scene with new pints of blood and fresh cloth and needles. There was so much blood that it was actually pooling beneath some of the operating tables.

Naruto pulled himself back away from the terror, forcing himself not to vomit as his stomach lurched and he gagged in his throat. His eyes watered and he hurried to the bathroom. Once there, he cleansed the drying blood from his hands, unconsciously comparing its small quantity with that of the blood in the operating room. He splashed water on his face and grabbed a handful of paper towels as he left.

He made his way back to Kakashi, keeping his eyes down and walking fast. He cleaned up the blood and quickly threw the towels away and sat down a bit too quickly.

His sensei looked over at the clearly shaken boy.

"Calm down, Naruto." He said, eye once again closed. "They'll be alright."

"Yeah…" Naruto could still see his Sakura-chan though…and she didn't seem alright at all.

His fear quickly became anger. Why was Sakura-chan hurt? And all those other guys? One word. One person.

Sasuke.

Kakashi opened his eye again to see Naruto leaving, his footsteps quick and certain. The copy ninja closed his eye and rested his head back. Sasuke better watch his butt, because Naruto is going to be kicking it hard.

* * *

Sasuke ignored the glares of the ninja he passed on his way to the Hokage's office, just as he had been ever since 'his sin' as his little act had been labeled. He sighed slightly as the air conditioning flew through his hair upon entering the Hokage's building. After walking down halls and ignoring a few more glares, the Uchiha found himself right outside the door of Tsunade's office.

He knocked politely.

Nothing.

His brow furrowed, and he knocked louder. "Hokage-sama, you wanted to see me?"

Nothing….again.

Sasuke full out glared at the door before him before deciding a door wouldn't keep him from his meeting. He pushed it open, and was greeted by the sight of a very drunken, very unconscious Tsunade drooling on her desk with sake bottles littering the floor around her.

This didn't deter him, and he walked straight toward her.

"Hokage-sama?" He spoke loudly.

No response.

"Hokage-sama, I am here as you requested." Even louder.

A slurred mumble was all he got.

A vein began to pop in his forehead, and he pounded his fists upon the desk.

"TSUNADE-SAMA WAKE UP!" He shouted, causing the woman before him to shoot up, wielding her sake bottle threateningly.

"What!" She screamed as her vision cleared.

She saw the dark man standing before her and calmed down slightly.

"You called me here?" Sasuke reminded her.

"Oh, yes, right." She spoke with a slur and began shifting papers that were clearly stuck together with her drool on her desk.

"I do hope there was a point to this." Sasuke intoned.

Tsunade glared at his arrogance.

"I summoned you here to tell you that Sakura has been recovered along with several strangers." Sasuke perked up a bit and shot his eyes toward the door.

"And, Uchiha, they had a run-in with your brother." She said pointedly, staring at him cautiously.

Sasuke's blood boiled at the mention of his brother. Itachi had gotten to them? But….wait…..

Sasuke tightened his fists and growled. 'He tricked me! He wanted Sakura out alone so he could attack her….but why? And who are these strangers?'

"You are not to go see them, Sasuke." Tsunade said, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts.

"They are in the hospital in critical condition. It seems your brother used Sakura to harm these strangers. You wouldn't have any idea why, would you?" She asked, observing the man before her.

Sasuke growled again. "You would suspect me of working with that traitor?" He asked angrily.

His mind was spinning. Itachi hadn't attacked Sakura after she left, he used her to attack these strangers…. What does he want with these people?

"It is just a curious set of occurrences, that's all." Tsunade opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could a figure burst through her doorway and tackled Sasuke with enough force that it cracked the floor beneath them.

"What is going on here!" She yelled, looking down to see a very pissed Naruto leaning over Sasuke.

"YOU HURT HER! YOU NEARLY KILLED HER! AND THOSE PEOPLE, WHAT DID ANY OF THEM DO TO YOU?" He screamed, locking his intense blue eyes with Sasuke's cold, hard gaze.

"She could have lost her leg," He growled. "SHE MAY NEVER WALK AGAIN!"

He jumped off of the Uchiha and fell into a battle stance, orange chakra floating softly about him as his golden hair was tossed about in the aura he was creating and his blue eyes never left Sasuke's.

"I'll kill you. I'll beat you like you beat her!"

A swift movement was made, and one of the three in the room fell. They were dead before they hit the ground.

* * *

SO? Like it? Now the big question is, who died?

**Review** and I'll tell you! (if you don't i'm not sure i'll continue)

LUV YA, JA! 

-K-chan


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys, thanks for the reviews! I know I have some people confused….mostly I know this because I couldn't understand some of the reviews but oh well! It's the thought that counts!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you!

Disclaimer: K-chan doesn't own them, she just thinks she does! (whispers) don't tell her, i think it would crush her little heart!

On with the story!

* * *

Itachi looked down upon the deceased form before him, nothing but stoic cold lingering about him. The two ninja on either side of him gaped at him as though he had grown an extra head. Time slowed. Sasuke watched as everything before him unfolded as if in slow motion, sound muted to his ears.

Naruto's chakra flow weakened a bit as his terrified azure eyes locked on the ghastly site before him.

"Nono…no….NoNONONO!" He screamed, chakra returning tenfold. The orange lights illuminated the Hokage's body, causing the blood around her head to glisten, her face frozen forever in utter pain.

"NO!" The chakra grew even stronger, the orange force bursting from him in waves, demolishing the walls around him.

Sasuke stood frozen as he looked at the man between Naruto and himself. Itachi….

The man's face was splattered with the blood of the woman he had just killed, his cloak blowing fiercely in the intense chakra flow coming from the crazed kitsune.

He killed…..

Sasuke glanced down at the fallen woman, blood seeping away from her already cooling body, and then back up at his 'brother'.

He killed…..

Itachi looked down on Sasuke, causing the younger man to feel a chill run down his back against his will.

"You killed….no….you're killing…." Sasuke gasped out, his breath coming short as oxygen was forced from the room from Naruto's chakra.

Sasuke stole a glance at the blonde, he was kneeling, sobbing shamelessly as his chakra flowed freely, unchecked from his body.

"You're figuring it out, are you?" Itachi's voice was cold and calm, unaffected by what was going on around him.

"Who do you want!" Sasuke screamed as the air was ripped from his lungs. The roof of the building was creaking, the vacuum inside forcing it inward. Bricks and boards began to fall as an unearthly cry escaped Naruto. The glow of his chakra filled the room with a surreal atmosphere, the lights dancing across the bodies of both the living and the dead.

"You're hurting and killing these people, but who is your target?" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, his lungs were burning and his face was beginning to contort in pain. He had to get out!

"My target?" Itachi was completely unattached with everything going on around him, vicious eyes tearing into his brother's. "Why, brother, I simply wish to annihilate the only one who could possibly stand in my way."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't completely conceal his fear.

Itachi's laugh came like a horrible wave of brutal force through the room, mingling with Naruto's endless chakra as more and more of the building collapsed around them.

"Don't flatter yourself, brother. You are not nearly strong enough to stand against me."

With that, Itachi disappeared and everything going on slammed into Sasuke as time sped back up. The sound of Naruto's screaming, the pressure of his chakra, the building collapsing around them, the Hokage's corpse.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore! He needed air!

The building creaked unnaturally as the ceiling began its plunge.

Sasuke threw himself at Naruto and knocked both of them through the wall as the entire building collapsed in on itself.

His mind was reeling as he shoved the now unconscious ninja off of him, gasping for air to quench his burning lungs. 'One with power?'

He forced his mind to work as he gazed hopelessly at the dust settling on the rubble that now covered the Hokage's body.

'Only one that could stand against him?'

Couldn't be Sakura, he used her to hurt those strangers. Besides, she was no threat, not even to Naruto.So it had to be one of those strangers, right? But which one? He had never even laid eyes on them.

He looked up towards the hospital as he heard the hurried footsteps as people came to see what was going on. Tsunade had forbid him to go see them, but things have changed.

Such were his thoughts as Sasuke picked himself up and hurried off to see just who his brother intended on killing,pullingNaruto in tow.

Kakashi looked up as a haggard Sasuke pulled an unconscious Naruto through the double doors and threw the blonde in the general direction of the chair beside his sensei. Kakashi didn't even bat an eyelash, but stood in Sasuke's way as he tried to go into the recovery room.

"Get out of the way, Kakashi-sensei! I need to talk to them, you don't know what's going on!" Sasuke yelled hoarsely as he tried to push his way passed the copy ninja.

Kakashi studied him for a minute before letting out a very heavy sigh. "Oh God…" He whispered before looking back up at his student.

"I'm going to assume he got her, is that true?" He asked, his gaze no longer lazy but intense.

"What…you mean…"

"The Hokage is dead now, isn't she?" Sasuke was speechless.

"And it was your brother that did it?" Now his speechlessness was gone.

"You mean to tell me you KNEW this would happen!" He screamed, grabbing Kakashi by the collar and shaking him.

"Yes, and she knew as well." Sasuke was stunned and could only watch and Kakashi put a hand to his face and sighed once again.

"We know a lot more than you think. She and I figured out why Itachi was doing what he was doing, so we knew that at least one of us would be attacked and most likely killed by now." Kakashi's brow creased as he pressed his griefto the back of his mind, willing himself to focus on the task at hand.

"I was afraid of this.When I heard you had been called to her office, and then Naruto went after you…" Kakashi trailed off as he looked sadly down at the sleeping Naruto.

"Who? Who is he after? He said it was the only person who could stand in his way!" Sasuke shook Kakashi harder, desperate for an answer. "Which of these strangers is that strong!"

Kakashi looked at him, weariness ringing his eye and quickly diminishingpatience apparent in his stature. "Let me go, Sasuke." He said coldly. "Now."

"How can you be so calm? The Hokage is DEAD, don't you even care?" He screamed at the taller man, his throat burning.

"Shut up!" Kakashi roared. "You have no idea how much pain I am dealing with! She was a good Hokage and a better friend!" He spoke forcefully. "Now...Let. Me. Go."

Sasuke did as he was told, looking anxiously toward the doors to the recovery room.

"In answer to your question, none of the strangers are his target." Kakashi began, his voice once again under control.

"What do you mean? He attacked them!" Sasuke cut in.

"Yes he did, but he didn't kill them. He is targeting someone much more powerful than those four."

"But I can feel their energy from all the way out here, they are very powerful!" Sasuke was blind to the truth in his rage.

"Sasuke, he is after Sakura."

Silence fell between the two; Naruto's soft snoring was the only sound that could be heard.

"What?" Sasuke looked at his sensei like he had lost his mind, and his eyes darted behind the man to the recovery room where his teammate lay."Sakura?"

* * *

DUM DUM DUM! So our little Sakura is strong after all? Well I just want to say, there is only ONE CHAPTER LEFT! And I already know how everything is going to end because I've already written it, but trust me it would have been much too long of a chapter to have it all together!

Ok, review please! Or else no finale! (Waves can of fruit threateningly)

Luv ya!

Ja!

-K-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Welcome to the FINAL CHAPTER OF SAKURA'S MOMENT!

DUM DUM DUM!

Disclaimer: Attention, please. K-chan just found out that she doesn't own these characters, and she is very distressed. I'm sure that any reviews you can spare will help her to recover. Thank you.

Ok, on with the story! (note the quick update...ehehe i wish to remain whole and unscathed! hehehee...)

* * *

The two ninja stood in the hallway, staring one another down until the information clicked in Sasuke's head. 

"What?" Sasuke looked at his sensei like he had lost his mind. "Sakura?"

"Yes. Sakura is much more powerful than any of us could have imagined. We always knew that she had advanced chakra control, but this…" Kakashi shook his head and rubbed his eye with his scarred hand.

"But she isn't powerful! Not more powerful than me!" Sasuke said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "She can't stand up to Itachi, there's just no way!"

"And besides," Sasuke continued, "if all Itachi wanted was to kill Sakura, why did he bother with these other people!" He asked, motioning towards the recovery room.

"Itachi was scared to just come after Sakura, strange as that sounds. He knew something about her that we did not. Her power is immense, and even she didn't know it. The most dangerous thing in the world is unbridled power." Kakashi explained. "So, he decided to weaken her first. Torture her, both mentally and physically. He started by beating her-"

"Exactly, if he was scared of Sakura, why did he attack her? And why didn't she defend herself?" Sasuke cut in.

"First of all, the Itachi that beat Sakura was a dopple ganger. Naruto said that he disappeared leaving a note behind. Itachi put a jutsu on the note, causing it to become a dopple ganger. Sakura actually did fight back, she punched the replica. When he disappeared, it was a delayed reaction to that punch, so the illusion was destroyed, leaving the note behind." Kakashi said.

"But she should have been able to-" Sasuke started.

"She couldn't use her power, Sasuke, because she has a seal on it." Kakashi ground out with control obvious in his voice.

Sasuke shut up.

"Its not unlike the seal keeping the fox demon within Naruto. There isn't anything residing within her, but when she was small, she couldn't control the chakra she had and it was actually harming her body, so it was contained. Without that seal, she's a danger to herself and potentially to anyone around her."

Kakashi looked hard at the younger man before him. "You know, one of the strangers is awake. The girl. She said that when they found Sakura, they thought she was dead. She kept repeating over and over, 'I have to be stronger'." The copy ninja gave a bitter laugh. "Well, she succeeded. Itachi's torture plan worked, her seal has been broken. That means, when he tries to kill her, the chakra will have already done most of the job for him."

"Torture plan? What you were saying earlier?" Sasuke asked, mind spinning with all this new information. He couldn't believe it, Sakura….flirting, laughing, weak Sakura?

"He attacked her, tricked you into betraying her, she suffered severe wounds and traveled too far for her body to handle, and then he put her into an illusion and made her do severe damage to these strangers who had apparently helped her. He has weakened her body and mind. Now all he has to do is sit back and let the chakra do the rest." Kakashi sighed.

"In short, Sasuke, he planned it all."

"And that means he's coming…" Sasuke spoke softly, anger and determination in his voice.

"We need to reseal Sakura so that she won't die."

"No." The two men spun around, startled at the soft voice coming from the Recovery room door behind them.

"I don't want to be resealed. I want to harness it, and I want to kill him." Tears were welling in her eyes, but these eyes were not weak or helpless, they were determined and angered.

"No, Sakura, the chakra will-"

"Shut up, I can handle it! I know none of you think I can, but I can. This is what I've always wanted, and I'm not going to let it pass me by!" Her hands formed fists at her side and her eyes never lost their passionate intensity. "Itachi may think I'm done for, but it takes more than that to bring me down! I won't let Tsunade-sama's life be in waste!"

Kakashi looked at the pink haired kunoichi before him, standing strong for something she believes so strongly in, and for the first time in days, he smiled.

"I'll help you Sakura. I believe in you."

Sasuke looked away as Sakura smiled up at their sensei and limped toward him. He couldn't bear to see all the damage inflicted upon her.

Sakura grinned and shook Naruto awake. "Naruto! Wake up stupid, you have to help me be strong!"

Naruto woke up, jumping as he saw Sakura above him before crushing her in a hug.

"Sakura-chan….Tsunade…she's…" He croaked but Sakura hit him over the head.

"I know, Naruto, I heard! But are you just gonna sit there like a dobe and let that piece of slime get away with what he did!" She yelled, grin still in place.

Naruto's determined grin replaced his depressed frown. "Ok, Sakura-chan, we can make you strong, believe it!"

Kakashi grinned at his team. 'Naruto, such an idiot. He doesn't even know what we're talking about, but he's still willing to help.'

"Yeah…we'll make you strong. He won't get away with this." Sasuke spoke darkly.

Naruto shot up and stood protectively between Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-teme, who said you get to help!"

"Naruto, shut up and come on, we have work to do!" Sakura said, pulling him behind her by the collar with Sasuke and Kakashi behind.

Kakashi grinned again. Just like old times.

Same clueless Naruto.

Same brooding Sasuke.

Same optimistic Sakura.

'Its all just more intense.' He thought to himself as he and his team walked towards the very training grounds where this story began. 'But we'll be ready, if these lazy strangers would wake up they can help Sakura too.'

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! Don't be late again!" Naruto yelled back at Kakashi, breaking him free from his thoughts.

"Yeah, and none of that 'I got lost on the path of life' stuff!" Sakura chimed in, limping beside Naruto.

Kakashi smiled and walked towards his team, who were already bickering about something senseless.

'We'll all be ready when he comes back. He'll beexpecting a weak Sakura, but oh how surprised he'll be with what he finds!'

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Ok…I decided that this was a good place to stop and to leave it open ended but happy too! - I hope you like! 

I'll do another fic to continue this one if I get enough feedback! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

to kttykiwi: i didn't make it a dream, but that wasa REALLY good idea! haha! Someone's thinking like an evil writer!

Luv ya mina-san!

Ja!

-K-chan


End file.
